Magnetic storage devices often store data on what are commonly referred to as “tracks.” These tracks can store long sequences of binary data that can be read by a reader. The tracks are often formed in close proximity to one another. For example, hard disk drives often utilize disks that store data with the tracks formed as concentric rings.